Once and For All
by ElysseRavenRose12
Summary: Time to see who can hold their liquor! he won once, she won the next, now they want to see who is the best and the stakes are interesting, but is more going on than just a drinking match? 1/13 of my pics challenge. Rated K for suggested adult scene.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is the first story in my 13 pics 13 stories challenge, the pics of course are the covers of each story, they will not be appearing in order and will vary from story to story so they could be a one-shot or twenty chapters long I have no idea, but this one is about Cana and Bacchus, enjoy.**

 **~I Do Not Own Fairy Tail~**

* * *

Cana drank a little sullenly by herself at the guild, it was a quiet night, Mira was behind the bar happily humming to herself, the master was in his office, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Carla and Happy were on a mission, as was team Shadow Gear with Gajeel and Pantherlily tagging along. Even the Laxus fan club was out, on top of that Macao had decided he need to spend some time away with his kid Romeo so of course Wakaba went with them. Max and Warren were quietly chatting with Laki at the other end of the guild, Nab was at home probably giving himself nightmares from whatever horror book he was reading and Lisanna and Elfman were at home. Leaving a very lonely Cana, she didn't go on missions all that much except when her booze funds got low, right now she'd even like for Gildarts to show up, he'd embarrass her she was sure but still she missed the geezer.

A sudden thought struck Cana and she grinned.

"Oh no what are you thinking?" Mirajane asks her Cana looks up at the barmaid.

"I'm going for a little trip"

"Are you sure it's already three in the afternoon?"

"Yep, I'm headed to the Quantro Cerberus's guild, time to settle a score"

"Oh dear" Mira says as Cana finishes her drink and quite happily leaves the guild.

"What was that?" Makarov asks coming out of his office and jumping onto the bar.

"Cana, she's going to the Quantro Cerberus's guild"

"Why?" Mira gives the master a look.

"To have a drinking match with Bacchus of course, he's the only one to have ever beaten her in a drinking game, she won at the palace after the dragon attack, I bet she's going to see who the best is once and for all"

"Oh dear, I hope Goldmine doesn't bill us for the booze" Mira hits the back of the masters head.

"Silly master, that's not the problem here, isn't it obvious?"

"Let's say it's not…" he says sheepishly Mira rolls her eyes.

"Well obviously she and Bacchus have to get together, and then what? Cana wouldn't leave Fairy Tail for Cerberus but I don't think Bacchus will come here either that will totally ruin the perfectness of them!"

"Couples from other guild have managed, take Sherry and Ren they're from Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus"

"But Lamia Scale's master completely opposes it"

"Not completely she just acts that way" Mira doesn't look convinced.

"Anyway let them be, they're kids after all"

"Bacchus not so much" Mira reminds him.

"Ah yeah the time difference, Mavis that's annoying sometimes but still they're not that much different in age I'm sure"

"True"

"Now stop meddling and get me a beer please Mira"

"Sure master" Mira agrees.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hope you liked the first chapter here is the next!**

* * *

Cana got off the train at Cererbus's town stop and headed for the guild. It wasn't hard to find, it looked like a dog house dump on the outside, it was also loud and full of men she could smell them, Cana grinned she was going to enjoy this.

Cana burst through the doors of the guild causing every head to turn at her, the one and only female in the vicinity of this place.

"BACCHUS!" she called spying his back at the bar, he didn't turn to his name.

"I challenge you to a drinking game, to see once and for all out of us who the victor is!" all heads turned to him to see his response, he finished the last of the drink already in front of him, and then turned smiling at the brazen chick with the grin on her face.

"You got yourself a deal"

"WILD!" there was a lot of hollering and cheering as Cana approached the bar and claimed the stool next to Bacchus, there was a slight _oh no_ from Goldmine the master but it was ignored as the guild crowded around to watch. Bets were already flying around while the bartender hastily mentally prepared himself by asking.

"What drinks exactly where you interested in?"

"What do you say we do shots Cana, we're both used to wine and could probably drink until we both drop or the guild runs dry"

"Okay shots it is, vodka or tequila?"

"I'd say tequila but the fun would be short lived, so I say vodka with a splash of tequila"

"You heard him" Cana says to the bartender, more money changes hands from around the guild.

"This is going to be so epic" Rocker says to Warcry he nods excitedly as Jagar struggles to keep track of the bets, Guy acting as bookie however was used to such sudden bets and had it under control, Nobarly sat with Goldmine in his booth but they could both see bar. Semmes sat on Bacchus's other side to act as watcher to make sure the two of them drank all of the shots.

"Okay ladies first" Bacchus says Cana shrugs and downs the first shot, loving the burn as it raced down her throat, she slapped the shot glass upside down on the bar to say she was done and looked to Bacchus, he took his own first shot and did the same as her.

Cana giggled, they had been drinking shots for an hour, and she was practically cross-eyed the bartender was having a fit over how many they had already drunk, empty bottles of vodka and a couple of tequila's were stacked behind him, and they were still going. Some of the guild members were sitting down by now stunned as the two of them knocked back their 57th? 58th? Shot.

"How are they not dead?" Jagar whispers not wanting to break the atmosphere of the bar.

"They're alcoholics" Guy says fanning out his money with a shrug seemingly unfazed by this. The whole guild was used to Bacchus drinking, if it didn't happen that would be worrying but this…this was something else, some kind of odd atmosphere had formed between the two like they were flirting, by drinking more shots. Anyone else in the world would have hurled their guts up by now, but these two? Where just smiling happily, swaying a bit but still going.

"Give uppp" Bacchus slurred.

"Neverrr" Cana hiccupped back with a laugh.

"Whattt…what dooo I gettt if I winnn?" Bacchus asks downing another shot, cringing a bit as he swallowed, his throat was on fire from all the alcohol, he wasn't going to be able to keep this up for much longer.

"I donnn'ttt know…bragging rightsss?" Cana says distractively having trouble formulating sentences.

"Aww, zatt all?" he almost whines as he watches her down her own shot, the bartender was shaking his head and poured yet another shot for them both, their glasses had piled up into pyramids of overturned shot glasses.

"Maybe a kisss" Cana decides.

"Huhhh?" Bacchus says shocked trying to clear his head and taking his shot which did not help but start a headache.

"A kisss" Cana repeats with a sultry drunken smile.

"Alllright and whattt'll you gettt?"

"Whatt'lll you give?" she bargains nursing another shot, their 60th? He tried to remember.

"Braggingg rightsss" he jokes, she laughs struggling to hold her glass she just manages to drink it but he can see she's feeling the pain too now. Bacchus looks down at his own glass honestly feeling sick, he hadn't got this drunk since before he had his magic to counter act it, really not wanting to he drank the shot slamming it down, Semmes taking it and adding it to the pyramid.

"How you feeling?" Goldmine asks Bacchus warily, he'd been watching them for the past hour waiting for them to finish, but they hadn't, they just kept drinking and drinking and now he was worried they were going to die from alcohol poisoning. Bacchus was a big muscled man and it was his magic to tolerate alcohol but Cana she was a skinny tall girl who was weaving on her seat.

"Feeling notttt all that flashhh yeahhh bossss" he says honestly.

"Cannnaaa?" he asks she looks over at them.

"Yeahhh I'm gooddd" she says with a smile.

"WILD!" the guild yells at her endurance, but Goldmine was seriously getting worried as Bacchus takes another drink.

"Master I really don't think I should be serving them anymore" the bartender says looking frazzled, the two mages weren't even listening, or couldn't understand anymore he didn't know _maybe I should cancel this…for their own sake_ he thought. Goldmine took a deep breath.

"Alright first one to 63 wins" Goldmine says the two mages look at him then at each other and smile they both grab at the shot glasses and down two at once! That wasn't what he wanted! They both then crashed backwards onto the floor their eyes spinning.

"It's a tie!" he yells and the guild explodes, Cana's the first one to shake her head and crawl into an upright position.

"Youuuu have a toilettt righttt?" she asked the bartender who had come around.

"Yeah" he said.

"Just back there" he points she nods using him as a thing to grab onto to stand, she wobbles crashing into the pyramid of Bacchus's shot glasses which tumble and shatter everywhere, but she keeps going, Bacchus gets up from the noise, and the glass covering him, Semmes and Jagar pull him to his feet.

"Whatttt happened?" he asks swaying.

"The shot glasses fell it's alright, Cana just went to the bathroom maybe you should…" he didn't get to finish because Bacchus was suddenly sick, guild members got out of the way quickly and Bacchus fell to his knees, Semmes patted him on the back.

"Water here now" he told the bartender who stopped cleaning up the glass to get water, Bacchus was put in Goldmines booth as Guy used his magic to make the vomit disappear, Cana came back right then, not looking to well either, she walked right over the glass without a thought and crashed down in the booth with Bacchus, the bartender put wooden cups filled with water in front of them and the two of them unhappily drunk it.

"Guess I shoulddd beee head'n backkk" Cana says in a murmur into her cup Bacchus only just picks it up, feeling much better after expelling some of the alcohol that hadn't been absorbed by his system.

"Not righttt nowww" he says she looks at him a little crinkle on her forehead _that's cute_ he finds himself thinking.

"Whyyy nottt?" she asks as if it was a valid question, Bacchus down his water hoping it would give him some semblance of clarity, the other guild members had either already left or where helping clean up the glass.

"Cause yourrr notttt" he says she just half smiles and stands finishing her own water, some running down her face, she puts it down and starts hazardously walking out, Bacchus get up and follows her, neither are noticed by the remains of the guild.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hope you liked the last chapter, writing in drunk speech is difficult, but here's the next chapter and where things get even more interesting**

* * *

Cana was weaving all over the road Bacchus wasn't even sure if she knew what she was doing anymore, she was kind of just laughing and happily moving however her body seemed to want to. Bacchus knew he couldn't let her go home like this, it was a three hour train ride to Magnolia, and he didn't trust that she wouldn't pass out and end up god knows where, and the loonies always came out at night…nothing for it she'd have to stay at his, no way was he letting a girl like her stay with anyone else in his guild. He liked them for sure they were his mates but when it came to girls…Bacchus caught up to Cana and caught her around her legs and hoisted her onto his shoulder.

"Whattaaya doinggg?" she asked not even fighting him.

"I'm takinggg you homeee" he says his head clearing the more he walked.

"Kayyy" she said without complaint.

The walk back was pretty quick, he pushed open his door, having never actually locked his front door and carried her now in his arms to his room, he lay her down and put the sheet over her, she wouldn't need any more in this heat, he knelt down and took off her shoes which was easy since they were slip-ons.

"Thankkksss" she said sleepily he smiled and went out to close the front door, he returned to her out cold. He went to his kitchen and drank five glasses of water before returning with another to put beside his bed for Cana when she woke up. Exhausted himself, he took off his shoes, socks, shirt and pants leaving only his underwear, he could sleep on the couch but honestly he wanted to sleep in his bed so he got in on the other side of Cana, with a last look at her peaceful sleeping form, he fell deep asleep.

Cana woke the next day feeling dizzy, she saw the glass of what she hoped was water and she downed it, yes it was cool amazing water, not something she'd say often but Mavis had she drunk a lot yesterday…at least she hoped it was yesterday _where was she anyway?_ She wondered turning over to Bacchus asleep beside her, Cana looked under the sheet, she was dressed and he had his underwear on okay. Not that Cana would really mind having slept with Bacchus he was a hunk but she'd kind of like to remember it and not be as drunk as she was yesterday. Cana lay back down facing Bacchus, she didn't think she'd ever been this close to him, she could clearly see the black dots on his face, his earrings and his mouth, she defiantly wouldn't mind kissing those she thought with a smile closing her eyes again, maybe she should have a bit more of a rest.

Cana woke again to Bacchus looking at her.

"Hi" she said.

"Hi" he said back with a smile.

"You know I don't think I have ever had a fully dressed girl in my bed before"

"Lucky me" Cana says sitting up grateful her head didn't hurt, she looked down to him.

"So I guess neither of us won, does that mean we're equals?" she asks.

"I don't know I'm sure eventually I could beat you"

"Me too"

"I guess we're equal for now so that means we both get the prize"

"What?"

"We both have to give the prize to the other for both of us wining" Bacchus says with a smile, Cana almost blushed but she was better than that.

"You never said what you'd do if I won"

"Well then I'll leave it up to you" he says completely unafraid, Cana however was a little nervous, she'd never been in this position before, the morning after position normally she'd just leave but they hadn't actually 'done it' and she wasn't drunk anymore, had she ever kissed someone sober? She didn't think so.

"Okay" she surprised herself by saying she suddenly leaned over, Bacchus who was just as surprised as her and she kissed him, it wasn't hard or rushed or even sloppy it was…just a kiss.

Bacchus struggled not to grab her hair and kiss her hard but he liked this, it was a nice kiss, different, they both pulled away slowly still very close, he smiled first.

"Okay now what do you want from me?"

"Breakfast" Cana says immediately.

"Breakfast?" Bacchus repeats he had never made breakfast for a girl.

"Yep in bed too"

"In my bed?" she nods smiling laying back looking very comfortable.

"Fine I'll make breakfast" he says getting up letting her have a good look at him as he walked out of the room.

He made pancakes and brought them to her, she sat up and happily accepted them, they ate in bed being careful not to let the maple syrup get on the bed.

"Thanks this is really nice"

"You're welcome, I've never made for anyone else"

"I'm honoured" she says.

"You asked" he replied with a wink she laughed finishing off her pancake.

Bacchus took the plates back to the kitchen but returned immediately, she had stood up stretching, and picking up her shoes and bag.

"I guess I better go back to Fairy Tail, Mira's probably already worried"

"Sure" he says with a shrug following her, she peeks around his house as they walk.

"You don't have to go right away" he says she turns to him.

"Don't you need to get back to your guild and let them know you're alive too?"

"Yeah but they can wait" he decides with a smile he struts over to her, puts his hand through her hair to the back of her neck and kissed her, she kissed him back dropping her things and wrapping her arms around him.

"I guess I can be a bit more late" she says with a smile.

"I am going to make you very late" he promises picking her up and going back to his room she laughs, she could live with that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Final chapter, I hope everyone has enjoyed this little story I know I have, even though I should be sleeping because it's the last day before midsession break and I have a very long essay due in 40 hours which I have not started but yeah I've enjoyed this!**

* * *

Cana glided into Fairy Tail's guild hall, Mira immediately came out from behind the bar to see her, the guild was packed once again it looked like everyone had returned from their trips and they were all making merry.

"Cana are you alright? How did it go? I was worried when you didn't come back"

"Yeah it was great, ended in a tie though"

"What ended in a tie?" Erza asks coming over with Lucy, Natsu and Gray behind her.

"Drinking contest between Bacchus and me over at Quantro Cerberus, I spent the night, I wasn't in the condition to come back sorry Mira"

"It's okay as long as you're alright"

"What was it like?" Lucy asked.

"Well it was lots of fun, even when I sent a whole stack of shot glasses flying that shattered over everything" Natsu and Gray laughed while Lucy sweat dropped.

"Sounds about right" she says.

Cana heads for the bar.

"Oh yeah and I got a boyfriend" she says turning back.

"What!?" they yelled along with all others who had heard.

"Yeah he's coming here with his guild soon"

"What guilds that?" Erza asks.

"Quantro Cerberus"

"You're dating one of those mutts?" Evergreen said in disgust from where she was upstairs.

"Which one?" Lucy asked a little nervously.

"Bacchus"

"I knew it!" Mira screamed happily running around like a little kid on a sugar rush, even Erza smiled.

"Hmm an interesting choice, he is a very powerful mage" she says thoughtfully rubbing her chin.

"I could beat him" Natsu says.

"Yeah right flame brain"

"You say something ice princess?"

"Wanna go moron?"

"Bring it striper!" the two of them started a brawl which led to a fight between everyone, Cana smiled sitting at the bar.

"You're not planning on leaving us are you?" the master asks from where he sits cross-legged on the bar.

"Of course not" she says.

"And I take it I won't be getting a new child either?"

"No, we're going to be staying in our own guilds for now"

"I see well I wish you both the best, I look forward to seeing them, haven't seen old Goldmine in forever"

"I better warn you then he's probably going to say something about the shot glasses" masters face dropped.

"You see there where a lot of them and they kind of hit my pile too so…"

"Oh Mavis" Makarov said shaking his head.

"YO FAIRY TAIL!" a voice called, everyone stopped fighting to look up at Bacchus and his guild flooding into the hall.

"I know you're happy to see us but calm it down guys" he says with a cheeky grin aimed at Cana who smiles back.

"BACCHUS! FIGHT ME!" Natsu yells running forward, Bacchus just puts his hand in Natsu's face and pushes him back.

"Not today kid" he says sauntering up to Cana, as the rest of the guild welcomes Quantro Cerberus.

"I missed you already" he says when he reaches her sitting on her other side from the master.

"Me too" she says lacing her arm around his.

"Hey Mira can we get a drink?"

"Yeah" she says rushing over getting them both a bottle of wine each they cheers each other and drink as their two guilds intermingle.

"Kids hey Makarov" Goldmine says to the Fairy Tail master, Makarov nods.

"Yeah"

* * *

 **The End**

 **I really hope you've liked it, check out my other stories, after all this is only number 1/13.**


End file.
